Many pumps for fluid dispensers are known. A difficulty of many known fluid pumps is that they comprise a number of components and often, for example, have a one-way inlet valve which is formed as a separate component from a one-way outlet valve.
Many known pump arrangements typically have an actuator to move elements of the pump and a discharge outlet out of which fluid is to be discharged. Many such known pump arrangements require a specific relationship between the location of the actuator and its relative direction of motion and the location and relative direction of a discharge outlet which is disadvantageous in not permitting easy adaptation of the pump to fit into relatively confined spaces such as may be found within some hand cleaning fluid dispensers.
Many art pumps are known to be coupled to an opening in a fluid containing bottle, however, with the pump inserted into the bottle with an inlet from which fluid is drawn from the bottle disposed at a location within the bottle that has the disadvantage that not all of the fluid from the bottle may be drawn from the bottle by the pump.